At A Loss For Words
by SheOfLittleConsistency95
Summary: When Rebecca takes Parker away on the week of Booth's birthday, Brennan has to find a way to cheer him up. She tries numerous things, and brings out a different side of Booth in some way. I'm no good at summaries... I don't own Bones... Please review! B
1. Chapter 1, To Make Him Happy

Chapter 1, To Make Him Happy

_**I decided to start on another story, and focus more on Booth and Bones in this one. If anyone reviews, then I will keep adding on, if anyone wants me to. Who knows? I may just update it anyways… I don't own anything "Bones", and apologize for anything that I do wrong in advance… I would never purposely take/steal ideas from anyone else. If I put any quotes/info in here, they/it will be from the show… gonna give the writers credit now… Enjoy (if you can with my horrible grammar.)! Please review!!!!!!!!**_

_Tick-tock-tick-tock. _

Brennan listened to the clock that Booth bought her recently for her office. It was similar to a cuckoo clock, but instead of a house, a skull. Every hour the clock rang, and every hour the eyes popped out of the skull. This was ridiculous of course, there would not be eyeballs in skeleton in such bad shape. They would have rotted long ago, with the flesh. Skeletons could not talk either, nor did they have batteries. When he gave her the clock, she put aside these thoughts and told him she loved it. She did, of course, she wouldn't lie to Booth. It reminded her of him.

Every time she looked at it, a small smile formed on her lips. Booth _would_ be the one to get her a gift such as this. He usually got her childish things that were very thoughtful. She always loved them, and she always put them her bookshelves, just beside her series of books. The two material things that meant the most to her, besides her demised mother's belongings.

Just as she finished that thought, the man whom she had been thinking of walked into her office. He walked over to her couch and just plopped down. She looked at him for a moment. His happiness had been off and on for the past week. It was almost his birthday, he was going to be turning 38. Rebecca, the woman who he had a child with out of wedlock, had told him that she was taking their son Parker to Universal Studios that week. She had been looking for an open date for months, and happened to find one on the week of his birthday. She had asked him if he was okay with the situation. He said yes, putting his child's happiness before his own. He _would_ do that, he was a great father. He looked tired, and in need of a good time.

She thought of all the things he ever said he likes to do, besides hanging out with Parker, factoring in the activities that would probably give him the largest amount of endorphins. She composed a list in her mind with those guidelines, and came out with the following results: playing hockey, skating on the ice at the local hockey arena, going undercover as random people, playing games on this thing called a Playstation (she had no idea what that was), go-karting, and repairing old automobiles.

She decided that she should get him to teach her how to repair an antique car, that is, if he was up for it. He always seemed happy when he was the teacher in a situation, not the famous "Dr. Temperance Brennan." She also concluded that this action, if done correctly, would provide him with the most satisfaction afterwards, being able to brag to everyone that he taught _her_ how to restore a car.

She walked towards the snoring body on her couch. He really fell asleep fast. She nudged his shoulder, careful to not be too rough. He rolled to where he was facing away from the disturber of his sleep. He repeated this action every time she tried to wake him up that night. Brennan started to get fed up, so she put one hand on his back and one hand on his thigh, and rolled him onto the ground. He immediately opened his eyes, giving her a questioning look. He got off the floor, and once again settled himself on her couch.

"Geez, Bones. What the heck was that for?" He didn't look mad, just genuinely confused.

"You kept on ignoring my attempts to wake you up. I did something that I thought would work." A small smile formed on her lips, "It's your own fault. You didn't wake up. Anyway, I was thinking that we should do something this week. Just the two of us. Something you like, say, like restoring an antique automobile?"

Booth thought about that suggestion for a moment as he rubbed his head on the spot where it had hit the floor. She had never shown interest in doing this before. Why now? He discarded that thought, and figured that he should take this offer up, she would probably not offer again for a long time. He had just started on a car that past weekend, and figured that he could just teach her on that one. Since all the thoughts pointed to yes, he agreed. "Yeah, sure, you know, if you really want to." He yawned

She put one hand on his left shoulder and looked at his tired face. She looked him in the eye and told him that he needed to go home and get some sleep or his circadian rhythm would be messed up for the next few days, explaining the balance of the biochemicals in his body, and the behavioral patterns that would come along if interfered with this cycle. He looked up at her tiredly and questioningly, and muttered a few words that would shut her up.

"Okay, okay… I'll leave before you get anymore squinty on me." He stood up, stretched and yawned, said goodnight to Brennan, then walked out of the Jeffersonian. He got in his car, turned his key to start the ignition, and pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

After Booth left, Brennan returned to her chair at her desk. She identified several more skeletons from LIMBO, finished the case work on their latest case, turned off her computer, then grabbed her things and left.

She walked to her car, thinking of a thought that popped into her head when she saw such an upset Booth in her office. She was going to throw him a birthday party. She had never done this before, so she was not entirely sure about the process of throwing a successful party. She figured she could just look it up on the internet. She would also request Angela's help. She seemed to be good at these things.

Brennan did not know of the situations that she would face throwing this party, but she knew she was going to do it. She had to. She owed it to him, she had to make him happy, no matter what. She knew this would work. She was going to throw Booth a birthday party, the best he would ever have.

* * *

_**Yeah… I wasn't going to write anything fluffy in the slightest bit, but what the heck, I am a fluffy person. Expect fluffiness in the upcoming chapters! **_

_**I wasn't really sure what to do in this chapter… it may be a tad bit repetitive and strange… I am not so much a writer… I'm more so a math person. I, personally, have not read any stories about her throwing him a party, so if anyone else did, I sincerely apologize and will focus the story on the automobile portion… Just tell me…**_

_**If anyone wants me to update, tell me… I will update it as soon as I can. Please tell me what you think of the story, I would be honored to receive your opinions/criticisms! If you read this, thank you!**_


	2. Chapter 2, Just to Say Hello

**Chapter Two- Just to Say Hello**

_**Sorry that I couldn't update sooner. I have no idea what to do with this chapter at all… I know what I want to do with the story, but did not think past the first chapter for… what to do in each chapter. If this chapter totally sucks, then I will try to make the next one better… Sorry if it does totally stink… Happy Thursday!**_

Brennan finally walked through her front door. The drive home had taken a long time because of construction that was taking place a few blocks away. She still had her wonderful idea in her mind, but she sat it aside for a few minutes as she planned out her night until the time she would go to bed so that she would not disturb her circadian rhythm either. She had a long night at work, and all she wanted to do was take a shower.

During the shower she reflected on the days happenings and thoughts. She was going to throw Booth a party and learn a new skill in a short amount of time. She thought of all the things Angela would want to do for the party. The mental list she made was very long. She thought about it and laughed imaging the squeal that Angela would release when she recruited her for the party planning committee of two, Ange usually got excited over minuscule things that did not have much value in Brennan's mind at all. She then thought about Parker. Parker always wanted to be involved with anything anyone was doing for his dad as a surprise. He would probably come up with ideas that were meaningful to Booth. Booth becomes happy from just about anything Parker does. She thought again of Booths obvious sorrow that his son could not accompany him on _his _day, but he would hide it to make the people around him comfortable and having a good time. She bit her bottom lip and her brows furrowed as the hot water dropped off her face's features. How could she expect to throw Booth a good party without Parker? His boy meant the world to him. She knew what she had to do.

* * *

After making her way through the normal shower ritual, Brennan turned off the shower, stepped out onto a bathmat, and grabbed her towel. She dried off, got dressed appropriately for sleeping, and looked in the mirror. She definitely did not look ready to plan a party. She had been told by many people before how difficult the process can be. That didn't matter to her, the only thing that mattered to her was increasing the number of endorphins that Booth would receive over the week without Parker. What she needed now, just before she started her research on throwing parities, was some food.

She prepared herself a pleasing, nutritionally balanced salad and went to her laptop. She entered a website that housed a search engine and typed in "how to plan a party well." Many results popped up. She decided on the first link. It took her to a website with symmetrical architecture. She read through a step by step guide for party planning. It made her thing about certain things: what flavors of certain foods Booth liked, what his favorite colors were, what his favorite activities were that he did not do often, what type of gifts he likes, and what to say in her toast for him. Since their fourth year of partnership together, at any special event she toasted Booth, and she was told by a number of people that her toasts were quite exceptional. The article also said something about party hats. She imagined Booth and her team wearing childish party hats and smiled. The hats would not look proportional to anyone's head. It would look like skulls with horns, a trait not possessed in humans, and if ever attached by plastic surgery, often looked ridiculous. She would have to calculate the circumference of the guest with the largest head in order to decide which hats to get. She wanted to get hats, if nothing else.

She looked at a few more websites on the results list of the search engine, then washed and dried her dishes, put the dishes away, and went to sleep.

* * *

Brennan woke up at about 6:00 the next morning. She got ready for work and left her living quarters. She stopped by the local coffee shop that Booth always went to when he got them coffee. She ordered herself a coffee and a strange pastry, and Booth a coffee, a pastry, and a slice of pie for later that day. She paid the cashier and quickly made her way to the FBI building.

* * *

When she got there, she took an elevator, turned a few turns, and weaved her way through the people around her. She glanced into his office and saw him looking uninterested at his computer. She entered his office and gave him the items she bought for him at the coffee shop.

He smiled at her thoughtfulness. He had not expected her to be in his office at all this week, much less bring him breakfast. They had not gotten a case in days and had not seen as much of each other as they usually did. She was truly a sight for his sore eyes, eyes that have been going over paperwork all day. They sipped coffee and chatted for a short while, about things such as the automobile they were going to fix, or Brennan comparing the air conditioner, energy sources, ducts, and all, to a human body system.

Brennan looked at her watch, frowning. She had to get to work soon, which meant she had to cut this exchanging of words short. She stood up and started to leave. Booth looked at her and decided to say something.

"Hey, Bones! Thanks again for the coffee, I appreciate it. Lunch at the diner?" He asked this with his very best charm smile, which he knew she could not resist, even though she would never admit it. He really needed her to say yes.

"Sure Booth." She exited his office with a small smile on her lips and her pale blue eyes twinkling slightly. She had noticed a few variables that she could utilize in her party planning. She was often quite observant in any environment, so this was not much of a surprise, but she still felt successful. Also, she was having lunch with Booth, something that usually made her smile, although she had no idea why.

* * *

_**Yeah… I don't feel to wonderful about this chapter. Maybe I shouldn't post it yet... I will try to make the next one better… Sorry if I disappoint… I also don't know if I'm making her too excited, or him to sad… I need to watch the episodes again to get more in tune with the characters and their personalities/speech… I will try to update tomorrow with a better chapter. I already know what's going to happen in that chapter. Just so you know, this story will probably be 10 or more chapters, and not extremely fluffy right away… Feel free to review/ tell me if this chapter totally stinks… Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3, We Won't Cross the Line!

**Chapter 3, We Won't Cross the Line!**

_**In this chapter, I tried to include a greater amount of squinty talk, and I tried to be more in touch with the characters. Some of this story may seem dorky, unrealistic, and part of it may not be legal (what Brennan does for the W.S.)…(that sounds awkward… just going to tell you now it's not prostitution, so you can go ahead and eliminate that one…) I somewhat like this chapter, but others may think it's stupid… I dunno. I would also like to say that I'm not discriminating against French fries, or the people who eat them They are wonderful!**_

* * *

Brennan's car rolled into the Jeffersonian Parking Lot at just the right time. She was not going to be late for work after all! She was thinking about her inability to manage her time when she was in Booth's office. She never got off schedule when they didn't have a case. If she did, it was only because she was taking care of her biological urges, but who could blame her? The longer you wait to relieve yourself of the urges, the more stressed out you may become, and the more likely you are to develop psychological or physical problems. She found these scientific facts as perfectly reasonable and understandable causes for being tardy, and she didn't do it often.

In Booth's office, though, she just lost track of time. She never loses track of anything, that's one of the variables that contribute to her intellectual standings. Booth just seemed so bored, and she felt obligated to entertain him with her scientific facts. _Just forget about it,_ Brennan thought,_ you got to work on time, your bad time management did not affect you greatly enough to focus on this all day._

* * *

Angela walked in Brennan's office just to find her at her computer, eyes moving from the left to right of the monitor rapidly. She looked around at the desk. There was an empty coffee cup crumbled at the edge, and also a napkin with crumbs on it. She looked at the logo on the napkin. Bren went there without telling her! _To quote Stephanie Tanner,_ Angela thought, "_How rude!" _Angela just shook it off, knowing that Bren probably had something on her mind, and that she could do without the extra calories anyway. Brennan noticed Angela looking in her general direction, and looked up, quite confused.

"Anything wrong, Sweetie?" Angela was genuinely concerned, because besides pop culture references, Brennan never really got confused about anything. She walked behind the desk to see what Brennan was looking at. It ended up being Rebecca's work schedule for the next few months, including breaks and all.

"I don't understand why Rebecca would take Parker to Universal Studios now, when the weather in Florida is obviously going to be unsatisfactory at best, and most likely satisfactory in a few months." Brennan continued to squint at the schedule, looking at all the dates.

"Not trying to point out the elephant in the room, but why are you looking at Rebecca's work schedule and where the heck did you get it? No offense Sweetie, but it's kind of creepy without reason…" Angela tried to phrase her question as nicely as she could.

Brennan looked up at Angela questioningly. She then uttered the six words that she often said more that anything else, " I don't know what that means… I'm looking because I'm throwing a birthday party for Booth, who usually has Parker on his birthday, which you know, of course. I want to get Rebecca to bring Parker back to D.C.. I was looking at her schedule, that her boss gave me access to for a signed copy of my latest book, to see when the next holiday she has off of work is, so that she can possibly take Parker then instead of now. I am going to find the next holiday so I can try to talk her into taking him then, and if she can, I will pay for the whole trip. If she can, Parker can attend Booth's party."

Angela looked at Brennan with one of her mischievous smiles. Brennan was throwing a surprise party for Booth. She definitely wanted to get in on this. There were a million things that they could do. _Oh, the possibilities,_ she thought.

Brennan usually got a bad feeling when Ange smiled like this. To her, nothing good ever came out of it. Every time in the past she had smiled like this, Angela said something preposterous about Brennan's relationship with Booth. There was a very small percent chance that it was not going to be a comment on that topic.

"This is so romantic! I've never seen you try this hard to let someone have a good birthday before in my life, much less a guy! I want to help! You have to let me help! Please Bren?" Angela was jumping up and down as she said this. Brennan looked at her as she usually did when she said these things.

"There is nothing going on between me and Booth, and NOTHING is romantic! There is a line, and we will not cross it!" Although Brennan was not usually one to blush, she blushed while she stated these "facts" to Angela.

Angela looked at Brennan, shaking her head and worrying about her mental state for the past 5 years. " You're going to have to jump that stud while you have the chance. I know I would!"

Brennan walked past Angela, and decided to not address the last thing Ange said. She walked towards the bone storage units and told Angela another commonly said phrase, "I have to work."

* * *

Brennan was identifying the last set of bones from bone storage that she would before lunch when she noticed a nick on several of the vertebrae, which indicated a "knife to the back", which most likely resulted in major blood loss, which was most likely cause of death. Her phone rang, the ringer playing was _Hot Blooded_ by Foreigner, a song which her and Booth shared a common interest in. Therefore, she set the song as Booth's ringer on her phone. She flipped open the phone, and listened to Booth talk about meeting in the diner for lunch that day. She assured him that she was leaving that moment, placing her lab coat on her coat rack, her rubber gloves in the trash bin, and herself in her car, a couple of minutes after the start of the conversation.

Brennan made her way to the diner, in her car, thinking about what she would order. She was at least going to try to decide on a meal that was nutritionally balanced. A healthy meal, to say the least. She would say that, but as usual, she would still devour a number of Booth's French fries, and end up not eating as healthily as she would like.

* * *

_**I may not have gotten the science completely right… I just used my basic knowledge of the skeletal system, which may not be right at all… I also updated Ch.2 to try to make it better that it originally was… it may not be any better… I don't have an objective point of view… This chapter's atmosphere may have been too light… Anyway, if you have enough time and care to, feel free to tell me what you think of this chapter or the whole story… it's greatly appreciated… Thanks for reading (I assume that if someone is reading this, they have read the rest…)!!! I will update soon!!! :D**_


	4. Chapter 4, Pie and Oblivious Women

Chapter 4, Pie and Oblivious Women

**_I have had such a difficult time getting this chapter uploaded. I have been trying for a day, on at least three different computers... I wasn't just being lazy. I kept on getting an error message. Back to the story, though. This is a somewhat long chapter, almost like two in one. The storyline kind of jumps around... The characters do not talk that much becuase I cannot write dialogue well... This chapter is somewhat out there... I dunno... Sorry if you do not like it... Thanks to those that have reviewed, and to those who have been taking the time to read this story... Enjoy if you can!!!_**

* * *

Brennan pulled up to the diner's curb very smoothly, because, like she told Booth quite often, she is a very good driver. She grabbed her purse and her jacket, then exited her car. _The weather today is nice, _Brennan thought,_ there is a low level of humidity and a slight breeze. _She entered the diner with this positive attitude, listening to the familiar bell that sounded every time a person walked into the restaurant. She looked around and found Booth in their usual seat, waiting for her to arrive before he ordered. His placement wasn't that unexpected; the human body adjusts to actions that have been repeated many times. She smiled as she sat down, seeing a picture Booth was doodling on a napkin that was unrealistic and not at all possible. It was a sketch of a gumball machine, one of the tall ones, with the head of a man wearing a Santa hat on top. The man was screaming for some reason Brennan could not even guess.

Booth looked up when he saw that Brennan was eyeing his doodle. He coughed slightly to clear his throat, slipped the napkin into his pocket, and said, "Geez Bones! You got here fast! I wasn't expecting you for at least five more minutes."

She had also noticed that the commute took a reduced amount of time. It usually took her a sum of 15 minutes. Today, the commute was 2/3 that amount of time. She shrugged, "There weren't that many obstacles on the road today. I believe that it make be like this because it's a Monday. I don't know for sure, it is just conjecture."

Booth just nodded. He wanted the conversation to move along, so he engaged her in small talk. "What are you ordering Bones? A salad? Maybe I should order a salad, you know, to try something different."

Brennan looked at Booth like there something was wrong with him. "You always get a burger and fries, or at least some type of meat. You have only ordered an alternative meal once, and then you complained that you wanted meat, not all vegetables. I'm not entirely sure why, though. Vegetables provide a large amount of vitamins and proteins needed to energize the human body. Besides, I need someone to steal fries from." Brennan finished the sentence with lopsided smile.

He laughed at this last comment. She _always_ took fries from his plate. He sighed, knowing she was right. "Yeah, you're probably right. And I did not _complain_ when I got that salad, I just stated that it was flavorless and unappealing to me. Also, a cook in training made me that salad. That's a disaster waiting to happen."

Just as Booth finished talking, a waitress came up to the table and asked if she could take their orders. Booth got his usual hamburger with everything on it and fries. Brennan decided to be daring and order the new salad on the menu, one that included oranges, which she told Booth contained a good amount of Vitamin C. Minutes later the waitress exited the kitchen with their food. As soon as she set the food on the table and left, Brennan stole the best fry on his plate, smiling victoriously as she chewed.

* * *

They continued the small talk as they ate their meals. They talked about things such as what Booth was planning to do for his birthday, which happened to be staying at home, unless the squints took him out like they did the year before. Brennan elaborated on the importance of viatmins and minerals in the body. Just as they finished, Booth asked about the "car plan." Brennan stated that if his schedule was open, then they could maybe start that night. He assured her that he was doing nothing that night, to come over, she was always invited. They said their goodbyes and Brennan left to go back to work. Booth sat in his chair for a few more minutes, eating a slice of pie he ordered. He was thinking about what they planned to do that night. He decided that the plan was indeed a good one, a plan that might provide him the opprotunity he needed to tell her things.

* * *

Brennan walked back into her office just to find Angela smiling, twiddling her thumbs, and sitting in her chair. "So Bren, how was lunch with Studly?"

Brennan was confused as to why Angela wanted to know how their lunch was; she usually did not care very much about the lunches. Brennan looked at her friend with a questioning look as she responded, "Good, I guess. May I ask why you are in my office?"

Angela looked happy that Brennan asked this particular question. She responded, still smiling, "I was thinking about your party for Booth. Have you thought about alcohol or party games yet? No party is complete without the two."

Brennan answered honestly, "I have thought about alcohol for the party. I was going to pick some up when I go to buy food for the party. As for party games, I don't know any."

Angela was still looking mischievious. She pulled ideas out of her excited brain. "Usually people play things such as Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare, or Seven Minutes In Heaven. What do you think, Bren?"

Brennan had heard of the foolish games before, but never bothered to learn anything about them. "I don't know what those are. They sound like games teenagers would play, though. I'm not sure an adult would want to take part in any of them..."

"Intoxicated adults might." Angela suggested with a smirk, and continued. "You should at least give one of them a try. Please, Sweetie, for me?"

Brennan figured that Angela was most likely right. Brennan would not have anything to do with deciding the game, though. She did not want to make a choice without being fully informed, and she had more important things to worry about. "Do whatever you want, Ange. I don't feel qualified to make the decision, so you may decide."

Angela squealed, and for the second time that day, jumped up and down. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She pranced out of the office, happy that her plan had worked. Brennan had no prior knowledge of the contents of the games, and would not object her decision. She would finally get what she wanted, after so many years of trying.

* * *

Brennan returned to identifying bones from bones storage. She identified several more skeletons before deciding to leave work that night. She took a quick shower, to wash away any filth that was unwanted, and then she was as tidy as ever. She got out of her shower and went to her closet. She decided on the outfit she would wear by factoring in the flexibility needed for restoring an automobile and the cleanliness of the activity. She eventually decided on a dark wash pair of jeans and a Smurf baseball tee that was grey and blue. She pulled on a pair of converse, which were navy blue, that she had bought in college and had not worn since. She then went back into her bathroom to put her hair in a ponytail and brush her teeth again.

* * *

Brennan left her house thirty mintues after arriving and made her way to a Thai food restaurant to order take-out for herself and Booth. After receiving their food, Brennan drove the rest of the way to Booth's house, thinking about how roads in the city were like oxygen making its way through the respiratory system of the human body. The oxygen had to go to a specific area, as did the people driving on the roads. She got bored with that random thought, and began thinking about the party. She needed to email Rebecca about bringing Parker to the party as soon as she got home that night. They would be leaving for Universal Studios in the morning, and Brennan did not want to miss her deadline. She could picture Parker surprising Booth at the party. Booth would proabably be happier with her getting Parker there than one of the other gifts Brennan was going to get him. Brennan just wanted him to be happy, that was the whole point of the party, besides his birthday, of course. Plus, who could resist either of the Booth boy's smiles?

* * *

She arrived at Booth's building at seven thirty with the food. She made her way up to Booth's place, curious about the architectual safety of the building. She found the familiar hallway, and knocked on the familiar door. A familiar response made it's way to her ears, and a familiar face opened the door, one that smiled when it saw her outfit.

As she entered, she noticed an object that was not familiar in this house. There was a book from the local library on auto mechanics of vintage cars. Booth went up to the book and closed it, placing it under his coffee table. Neither of the two commented. He took the food she had brought him out of her hands, thanking her once again for a meal that day. They ate the meals while watching a program on television about women who did not know they were pregnant, but indeed were. Brennan shook her head while watching the show, bewildered by the unusual ways the women had found out. She knew that if she were ever pregnant, she would know much sooner than the women on the show. She would get test ran if she ever thought there was a possibility; it would be the only logical thing to do in the situation.

Booth looked over at his partner, amused by the concetration she was withholding on whatever thought was running through her brilliant head. He could see that she was thinking just by looking at her eyes. Her eyes always told him everything he wanted to know about the magnificent woman who beheld them.

* * *

After the half hour long episode of the show they were watching was over, they cleaned up the trash from the food she had brought them. When they finished disposing of the trash, Booth looked at Brennan and asked if she was ready to restore a car. She nodded, then he showed her out the front door of his place. He guided her to the garage where he worked on the cars, with his hand on the small of her back. They stopped at the garage door, and Booth turned to face Brennan.

"Get ready to be amazed Bones!" Booth said with a smirk on his face. He faked a drum roll, and excitedly opened the door. Brennan's jaw dropped.

* * *

**_The show they were watching, in case you didn't figure out, was "I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant" on TLC. Brennan was supposed to view it as slightly... barbaric. I don't have anything against the show, I've only seen it once. I'm not exactly sure if this chapter will make sense to anyone else... I'm bad at explaining things... There may have been a tad bit of foreshadowing, but I'm not going to point it out... If you have any suggestions, complaints, or thoughts, then by all means (if you have the time and are willing to do so) review! If the review # reaches ten, Chapter 5 may go up faster than it would without 10 reviews... Hint, hint... Knudge, knudge.... Wink... Wink... Thanks for reading!!!! :D_**


	5. Chapter 5, Hand Placement and Vibes

Chapter 5, Hand Placement and Vibes

_**I really know next to nothing about cars… If you do, and I get anything wrong, please tell me. I probably should not have done the whole car thing, for not knowing anything about it… Please don't hate me if any of the info. is wrong… I don't know if I have mentioned that this whole story is taking place in only one week. I am trying to stretch out the days as long as I can… I'm only on Monday now, his birthday is going to be on a Saturday… I will probably write a sequel… You will understand the title by at least the last chapter, if not already. The party is probably going to be stretched out over a few chapters… Enjoy the chapter!!! It may start to get a little fluffy in this one… Thanks for reading!!! Also, I tried to make Brennan much more unrobotic, and at ease, but I don't know if I captured the characters correctly…**_

* * *

Booth noticed Brennan's jaw drop and laughed. "Do you want me to pick that up for you? Impressed?" He questioned, with a smirk accompanying his words, as Brennan looked around.

Brennan nodded to the second question, her eyes still wide with amazement. "This is very impressive, Booth. I knew that this was one of your hobbies, but I never expected it to be this serious. This is amazing!"

Booth let the compliment soak in, a large smile taking over his face. He had never taken Bones as a woman who would have any sort of appreciation for cars. "I guess you could say this is one of my things, like science and writing are your things. You know, when I got these cars, they were barely working. Now, they run like a charm!" Booth enjoyed being able to finally show Brennan his mechanic skills.

Out of the three cars in his garage, Brennan pointed to the red Nissan C30 with a tan interior. "My father used to have one of those when I was a child. It was my favorite car! Russ and I always acted like we were spies, like James Bond, driving the car. I can't believe you have one of these Booth!" Brennan was at the window, looking inside, with eyes as wide as child that is in front of a candy store, while she indulged in memories of more innocent times.

Booth pictured Brennan as a kid, acting like she was driving the car as a spy. She probably looked as cute then as she did that night. He walked up to the car, putting one hand on the small of her back, and one hand on the windshield, looking in with his partner. "If you want to, we can take it out for a spin."

Brennan looked at him excitedly. "Of course I want to! Can I drive?"

Booth laughed at the question and nicely responded. "Not ever, not now! You can enjoy the ride from the passenger seat, though." He playfully nudged Brennan then got into the car. He watched her practically skipping her way to the passenger side, cheered up by her momentary playfulness.

* * *

After taking a thirty minute drive, their journey in the car came to a end as Booth pulled back into the garage. They both exited the car, as Booth started to think about the work they would be doing on the VW Beetle. Brennan voiced his thoughts.

"So, can we get started on our car?" Brennan questioned as they stood in the middle of his garage.

"You know Bones, that was just what I was thinking. So, yeah. It's over here." Booth led her to the car and then got all the tools and parts they would need out. "So, what do you want to do first? I already replaced the main parts, it would have taken too long for us to finish. We could replace the old rusty valves under the car with new ones. You want to do that?"

"Yes. But you'll have to be under there with me, telling me what to do. Booth, you do realize that I know next to nothing about cars, right?" Booth nodded, and raised up the car slightly on a platform. They both crawled under, and once they were settled, Booth handed Brennan a replacement valve to switch out with the old one, giving her step by step instructions on how to do so. She replaced all except for one with no problems.

Brennan unscrewed all the bolts that Booth told her to on the last valve, placing them where she would remember them on the floor. She was taking the valve off when an object popped out from the inside of the car. Brennan only saw the shadow, which looked like a snake, and screamed, rolling away from the object. Booth was cracking up, that is, until Bones rolled into his arms.

He gulped as she made contact with his body, her hand ending up on his chest, sending shock waves through both of their bodies, making their breaths become uneven. They paused in this position for a moment, both looking at her hand's placement. She blinked into realization, and took her hand off his chest, looking him in the eye, her pupils dilating, showing things she otherwise would not have said. She also swallowed hard, not knowing what to do next. Booth unwillingly decided to interrupt the moment by stretching his neck to see around Brennan, swallowing one more time before he spoke.

"It's just a rubber tube, Bones, it's not going to hurt you." Booth smiled. "It probably just got picked up from the road when the last owner was driving it. It's okay." Booth said, teasingly but sweetly. Brennan remained in his arms for a moment more before going back to replacing the valve.

* * *

They finished the work on the car with no more mishaps, until Booth said that they were done. They then made their way from under the car, brushed the dirt off their clothes, and put up Booth's tools. Booth suggested that they go back up to his place and watch a movie, and they quickly made their way to their usual spots on his couch.

Booth sat down on the couch with a bowl of popcorn just after popping the movie into his DVD player. They both took handfuls and munched on them as the movie started. They decided on Vibes, a Cyndi Lauper and Jeff Goldblum movie from the late eighties. Brennan nestled herself into a corner of the couch, and "rested" her eyes.

* * *

Booth woke her up, laughing at the ending of the movie. "Gosh Bones! You must have been tired! You slept through the whole thing! Geez…" She looked at him with tired blue eyes, coated over with sleep, and he decided to give her the advice that she had given his just a day before. "Go home Bones, get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." He led her to the door, where she stopped walking and faced him.

"Thank you, Booth. I had a good time." She said, grinning shyly. "Really." She placed a small kiss on his cheek, and looked at his rich brown eyes. He could tell that she had not fully forgotten their moment under the car, and maybe, just maybe, did not want to forget it. "Bye Booth. See you tomorrow. Thanks."

She tiredly made her way to her car; once again thinking of the email she would soon be writing.

* * *

As soon as Brennan entered her living room, she plopped down on a couch and composed an email that she would send to Rebecca. She explained the situation, and asked her to respond. Things were not exactly "friendly" between them; they had only talked once before. Brennan was sure Rebecca would understand, though, and logged off of her email account. She went to her bathroom and changed into a tank top and pajama boxers, just after brushing her teeth. She got into her bed, pulled the sheets over her body, and fidgeted until she was comfortable. She slipped into dreams very easily that night, at peace with the place her life currently was.

* * *

_**If anyone is wondering why there was not really any science in this chapter, it is because Brennan was supposed to be more relaxed, relaxed enough to not spout random scientific facts. I tried to make the "in his arms moment" kind of intense, but it ended up kind of awkward, which isn't necessarily bad... The other characters will probably be in the story more, starting with the next chapter. If you haven't seen Vibes, you really should. It's wonderful! Cyndi Lauper is awesome! Sorry if you hated this chapter, it is kind of short, I will probably go back and redo some things after I post it… Anyway, thanks again for reading and reviewing, I appreciate it! :C)**_


	6. Chapter 6, An Uneasiness About Gifts

Chapter 6, An Uneasiness About Gifts

_**Sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I have had a lot of school work, and I stay afterschool for 2 hours three days a week. I will do better this week with updating. I was also at a house where I couldn't write… Sorry that this chapter is so bad and short… I will update soon. Sorry if you don't like it. Thanks for all the reviews! You people are totally awesome! Sorry, again if I disappoint. Please review.**_

* * *

_She was in his arms, and they were both intoxicated by the closeness. Brennan looked into his loving, creamy brown eyes, and let her emotion and drunkenness from his scent take control of the moment. She rolled closer into him, catching his lips with her own. Being hungry for each other for years, they both immediately took part in the kiss. She let him take control, surprised by his knowing of everything she wanted in this moment. They broke apart, only for a quick breath before returning to the wonderful moment they shared just a second ago. They kissed, this time with more passion than before. He kissed her neck, sending a moan booming off the walls of her throat. He moved up to her mouth again, slightly sucking on her bottom lip. They parted again, resting their foreheads against the others, their noses touching. They stayed like this for a moment or so, breathing in the scents of each other, scents that they would forever be addicted to. _

_They separated, her still in his arms, which were strong, but caring, looking at one another. From the look in his eyes, and his pupils majorly dilating, she could tell that he was thinking the same thing she was. They shared one more thoughtful kiss before exiting the room they were in. She took his big hand in hers, intertwining their fingers. They walked quickly up to his place like this, surely going to have a wonderful, passionate night._

* * *

Brennan woke up from an amazing dream that took place under the car they fixed in Booth's garage. She opened the curtains, letting sunshine pour into her room, around every nook and cranny, flooding out the darkness. She walked into her kitchen, made a fresh pot of coffee, and had a piece of toast and a yellow apple for breakfast. She thought about the day that lied ahead, as she savored each bite of the sweet and crunchy fruit. She would go to work, probably go to the diner for lunch, talk to the rest of the team about her party, and go after work to buy a few things for the party. When she was done, she washed her dishes and started the shower. She went into her closet and picked out an outfit appropriate for work. She made her way back to the bathroom and stepped in the shower.

While in the shower, she thought back to the dream. Why did she kiss him? Why would she willingly cross their line, an action that could have possibly ruined their partnership? Then again, in her dream, he did not fight it. She wondered if he would fight it in real life. Maybe not? Is that what she really wanted, or was it just a fantasy to lessen her biological urges? Why was she fanaticizing about Booth out of all people? Why not Andrew or Sully? She did not know what to think, and had a feeling that these questions would not be answered anytime soon.

* * *

She walked out of the bathroom, ready to start her day. She put on her coat, grabbed her purse, locked her door, and then walked to her car. She took the all too familiar route to the Jeffersonian.

She walked through the sliding glass doors, and looked around at the lab. Nothing out of the ordinary was going on, so she continued to her office. For once this week, Angela was not in her desk chair with any mischievous smile. Brennan quickly made her way to her computer to check her email. She scrolled past the emails from her publishers and found the email from Rebecca. Brennan skimmed through the email, looking for the words she wanted to find. They were in the last small paragraph. Brennan then sent a reply, thanking her for letting Parker stay and once again stating that she would pay for trip. She then crossed it off her mental checklist.

* * *

After logging off of her email account, Brennan walked out of her office. She saw Hodgins and decided that she should probably talk to him about the party. He noticed her just before she walked into his office, his head turning so he could greet her.

"Hey Dr. B. What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted you to know that I'm throwing Booth a party, and you're invited."

"G-Man will like that. Do you want me to bring anything? Whiskey? Scotch? Wine?"

Brennan thought about it for a second. Booth liked all of them, as did anyone else that she was going to invite to the party. "You can bring any of those. Also, if you want to bring him a gift or anything… you can."

Hodgins watched Brennan as she exited his office, after muttering the last sentence awkwardly. Even after all these years, she still was not a big fan of giving gifts. She was going to through the Big Man a party, though. That was an improvement. He had to make sure Angela knew; she would totally freak out.

* * *

Brennan once again began to identify skeletons from bone storage. The first few were fairly uneventful, but the fourth skeleton was killed in a fairly unique way, a way she almost never saw. She worked on this complexly killed skeleton for a few hours until she finished, and called Booth. She asked him if he wanted to go to lunch, and he said yes as soon as she finished the question. They decided to meet in thirty minutes. She left the building after scribbling down the last sentence on the paperwork for the skeleton.

* * *

_**Sorry again if you didn't like it. I always say that, don't I? Haha… Their lunch will be in the next chapter, like it was in chapter 4?... Hope you're not mad because of my tease in the beginning… I feel about this chapter like I felt about chapter 2. Please read and review! Have a good week! d--_--b**_


	7. Chapter 7, A Charred Teddy

_**Chapter 7, A Charred Teddy**_

_**Ello, people of Earth! I said I would put a new chapter up soon, so… here it is. Thanks to the few that reviewed chapters 5 and 6. That's awesome! I really like getting reviews… anyway… Sorry about the tease… I thought it would be good to put in the story… Thanks also to those who have read the story, I am also grateful for that… I once again have no idea how this chapter is going to be. I didn't have much homework, so I am writing… Yeah… I'm going to shut up and start the chapter… I am going to try to start it in Booth's point of view… Please review!!! :D**_

_

* * *

_

Booth left his office the second that he got of the phone with Bones. He was so bored this week, with no cases and all, and would jump at the chance to do anything with Bones. He slipped on his jacket, straighten his belt buckle and tie, and took the elevator to the FBI garage. Garages were the settings of many of his fond memories. Especially last night, the night that Brennan's eyes showed him what she really wanted, not what she thought made complete sense or rational. And she kissed his cheek. Not exactly what he wanted, but he definitely something he could live with. The spot where she kissed him was burning all of the previous night. He touched his cheek, thinking further about their "relationship." He eventually got to his car, and turned his key in the ignition, listening to the soft purr of the SUV. God, that woman messed with his mind.

He pulled peacefully out of the garage, after going down several floors. He pulled up to a stoplight, with a red light. They were meeting at the diner, as usual. He made his way through the route to the diner, for the most part with no mishap. A few miles away from the diner, though, he saw a wrecked car, and body bags. A minivan was in the middle of the lane, looking like it was put through a soda can crusher, like the one he had at his house. There was a slightly charred teddy bear a few feet from the car. He swallowed, trying to hold back his unhappiness. A kid was in that car, probably around Parker's age. He put his hand on his head, blocking his view of the wreck, which had surely killed everyone in the car. A kid… just a kid. There life was cut _so _short. Some drunken jackass or idiot probably ran into them. With a scowl, he drove past the wreckage, trying not to look at it. Booth decided he would call Parker after his lunch with Bones.

* * *

Brennan was in a booth, waiting for, well, Booth. He walked in with a scowl on his face. She was curios as to what was bothering Booth. As sat down, he forced a smile as he greeted her. She looked at him, with a worried look on her face that appeared every time he looked pissed.

" You okay, Booth?" Right as Brennan finished the question, Booth looked at her quickly, then looking back down. He was about to answer Bones's question, but the waiter that "would be serving them today" interrupted his train of thought. He ordered a chopped barbecue sandwich and water, and she once again ordered the new salad on the menu, but this time with a milkshake.

As the waiter left their presence, Booth answered, after taking a deep breath. "There was a wreck."

Brennan did not understand why a wreck would anger him so. "Wrecks happen everyday, Booth. What's wrong?"

"There was a charred teddy bear beside the car, which was totally smashed. There was a kid in that car, Bones… a kid. A kid whose life probably got taken away from some idiotic son of a bitch. They took that family's lives away, they took the kids future away, and they probably ruined the lives of their relatives. There is nothing right about just letting the idiot walk out of prison and drive on the roads again, which they may let this bastard do. The kid was probably around Parker's age…" Booth muttered out the last sentence, having to force the words out. He really hated when things like this happened. He looked into Brennan's eyes to see if she truly understood. It looked as if she did, which comforted him a little. She nodded.

"You're completely right Booth. The person who did that should not be able to walk…" She looked at him, knowing how things like this affected him, and put her hand on his, truly sorry that he had to see the wreck that day, trying to squeeze some of the anger away. "I'm sorry that you had to see that." She thought for a moment, "Do you want to go call Parker? I can wait in here. I don't mind."

Booth nodded, and got up. "Thanks Bones," he muttered before dialing Rebecca's number to talk to Parker. With the phone by his ear the whole time, he made his way to a spot to stand on the sidewalk outside. Brennan watched him at first, and she told herself that it was because of a lack of nothing better to do. Her salad arrived, and she "dug in."

* * *

Booth, finally having talked to Parker, and feeling better sat back down at the booth that they occupied that day. Brennan had been waiting for him, and had already finished her salad. He looked at his plate, which lied on the table before him. He noticed a small number of French fries, and looked at Bones, who had a small smile exhibited on her face. She giggled, and they started a new conversation, one with a lighter atmosphere.

* * *

As his meal finally disappeared, Booth laughed at a joke Bones told. _Geez, _he thought,_ these jokes are so cheesy._ He still loved them though. She got a text from Angela and stated that she needed to leave, but that she had a good time. Booth bid her farewell, and signaled the waiter to bring him a piece of pie, then the check.

* * *

He licked the last crumb off of his lip, after getting his receipt, and walked out of the diner. He walked towards his car, thinking of all the boring paperwork he would have to do once he got back to work. He sighed, and closed the door, deciding to take a different route back to work. They really needed a case.

* * *

_**Sorry that this chapter was kind of centered on a wreck. I saw a wreck this morning, on the way to school, and got mad, thinking of all the ways it can destroy people's lives. I tried to put it in a way that Booth might think, and have her reaction be as it might if this happened… I may have made him too mad or something… I know that not all wrecks are caused by idiots, but an idiot causing one seemed right… Sorry it wasn't as "happy" as the other chapters, and probably not what you expected. I might give them a case… I don't know… Please review! Have a good week (again)! :D**_


	8. Chapter 8, An Annoyed Squint & Candy

Chapter 8, An Annoyed Squint and Gummy Worms

_**Sorry that I did not update on Friday. I was consumed with the winter games Olympics thingy. This chapter may not make much sense or be in character… Jumps around a little bit, but pretty easy to follow… I think… I don't like Hacker… I don't own anything besides my ideas, I don't own gummy worms or anything… Please read and review! **_

* * *

Brennan sat in her office, once again thinking about the party, before she went to identify more skeletons. Should she recommend that people bring dates? Should she ask anyone to bring anything? Many thoughts like these were running through her head. She decided that she would make a decision regarding these questions later, once she was done shopping for the food for the party. She decided that for now, she would just search for a gift for Booth online.

* * *

Booth walked towards the lunch room. He decided that he wanted coffee; it would keep him from falling asleep while doing paperwork. He heard a familiar voice that sounded like nails scratching a chalkboard to his ears. Hacker was at a table in the lunch room chewing on a sandwich while talking on the phone, crumbs falling out of his mouth annoyingly. He was not as annoyed by hearing Hacker's voice, as by hearing who Hacker was talking to; which he figured out as he stirred the cream into his coffee.

"Yeah, I'll definitely be there, Temperance. Saturday night, right?" As soon as Booth heard this statement, his face got red, anger pumping throughout his body. He didn't necessarily expect the Squints to do anything with him, but he thought Bones might at least go out to eat with him or something. But now, she was going to go out with Hacker on the night of his birthday. How could she do this, especially after last night? How could she just ignore her feelings that he was _sure_ she had, after looking into her eyes? Meaner thoughts went through his head as he walked into his office, deciding not to give Hacker the time of day.

He slammed his coffee down on his desk, not hard, but still hard enough to make it splash all over him and his computer. _Geez, this is great. Just great, _he thought, _can this day get any freaking worse?_

* * *

Brennan laughed as she got off the phone with Hacker, at a childish joke he told. It was not rational, but the irony of the statement made her laugh. She had decided to invite Hacker to the party after identifying a skeleton that reminded her of a conversation they had weeks ago. She wasn't sure of the reasons for her dream yet, and decided that anything that may happen between her and Booth could wait. She would not have to worry about the temptation to cross the line if Andrew was there. He could temporarily satisfy her.

She went to tell Ange and the others to bring dates, which she decided after making plans for Andrew to be there. She walked into her friend's office, Angela smiling, that is until she heard what Brennan had to say.

* * *

Brennan stated to Ange that she could bring a date. Angela was curious as to why the sudden change in plans for the party.

"Any reason that you changed your mind, Sweetie?" Angela questioned, hoping that Booth made her change her mind, not anyone else, smiling at the thought.

"I invited Hacker, and decided that if I invite someone, the attendees should be allowed to bring people to…" Angela frowned at this answer. Hacker seemed like a fairly decent guy, but was in no way the right man for her friend. He might ruin her plans for Bren and Booth. Only Brennan would enjoy his presence at the party. Why did Bren have to have such a stubborn heart? _Ugggghhh! Why did you have to do this?!?, _Angela thought. Her mind then went in sabotage mode. She would have to get Hacker away from the party. That would be her secondary mission for that night.

* * *

Brennan made her way through the supermarket she went to for food and drinks for the party. She picked up objects from the shelves that she thought would appeal to the team and Booth. She picked up chips, soda, water, cookies, a tray for vegetables and dip, an organic fruit platter, plates, forks, cups, and many other supplies.

When making her way past the candy aisle, she saw Booth. He looked up and down the row before picking up a bag of Gummy Worms, a snack that he had talked about enjoying in his childhood. He never ate them unless he was angry these days, and she could tell by his posture that he was not having a good day. He started to turn, and she sped to the check out so that she would not ruin the surprise of the party. After loading the groceries into her car, she decided that she would search the city for a few gifts for Booth.

She pulled up to a shop that she found out about on the internet; a place that promised to have the items she wanted to purchase for Booth. The promise was indeed legitimate, and she walked out of the shop thirty minutes later for Booth, a bag in one hand, a receipt in the other.

* * *

Booth sat on his couch, eating his Gummy Worms. He was thinking about the conversation he had overheard earlier, still a tad bit angry. How could she just seem to forget about his birthday? He didn't want a parade or anything, but it just seemed like she wasn't even acknowledging that his birthday was on Saturday at all. He clicked on the TV, cringing at the annoying static noise, and decided that he would change her plans. He would not let Bones and Hacker get back together. His birthday would be his night… Their night.

* * *

_**So… Just going to let you know now, I don't like the Hacker and Brennan relationship at all, but it will play a part in this story. But Booth will stay true to his word. Trying to move it along, I want to get to the party, and it's only like Tuesday, and the party is on Saturday… Ugh… Please review! Sorry if you do not like it… Again… Have a good weekend!!! d--_--b**_


	9. Chapter 9, Smurfette and Popped Backs

Chapter 9, Smurfette and Popped Backs

_**Sorry if you hate me and the story now. I don't like Hacker, Brennan's an idiot for going out with him, she's obviously supposed to be with Booth. They should just get together already. Or in the last season. But they have to sometime! Sorry that I'm ranting. This chapter involves more Booth than any other chapter. I am not going to give them a case, at least not in this story. Please read and review!!! **_

* * *

Booth woke up on the couch, the trash from his pack of gummy worms on his chest. He blinked until, his eyes adjusted to the light, running his hand over his eyes. His hand then moved down his face. He needed to shave. His stomach growled, and he walked towards his fridge. He took out 2 eggs and sausage, along with a carton of orange juice. He cooked quickly, minutes later sitting down at his table with a full plate. He ate until his plate was totally clear. He then made his way towards his shower, his walking altered by the pain radiating to every tip of his body from his back. _Stupid back,_ he thought as he stepped into the shower, _I'll just get Bones to pop it. _He smiled.He looked forward to the contact.

* * *

Booth opened the blinds at the window in his kitchen, and took out a coffee cup. He picked up the coffee pot, and poured the dark, rich liquid into his cup, about four-fifths of the way. He then put a spoon or two of sugar and cream into his coffee. He stirred the coffee, watching it change from dark brown to a lighter brown. He took a sip, and then planned his day. He was going to visit Bones that day, to surprise her and try to change her mind about Saturday. He finished his coffee and left for a figurine store. He was going to win her over.

* * *

Brennan was on her computer, reading anthropology journals, when she saw a large figure entering her office. She looked up and saw a face that she enjoyed seeing, just a little too much. Booth's hands were behind his back, and she could tell that he was planning something.

"Hey Booth. What are you doing here? Do we have a case?"

Booth kept his hands behind his back, still hiding the surprise. "Just came to visit, Bones." He took a few more steps towards her desk, walking like he always did when he had a bad back.

She observed his odd walking, and questioned him about it. "You are walking strangely. Booth, did you sleep on the couch again and injure your back?"

He grinned, revealing to her the answer, also because she knew him so well. He put the item in his pocket when she looked back at her computer for a moment, careful not to let her see it. He looked at her like a child that accidentally broke a glass, and asked a favor. "Do you think that you can fix it, Bones. Pretty please?" He flashed her his best charm smile, knowing that she wanted him to visit a doctor, not always get her to pop it.

She sighed as she stood up. "I will this time, but you really do need to go see a doctor, Booth." She walked up behind him, putting her hands on his neck, sending a wave of surprise through him. She scooted closer to him, and started her back-popping process. They both moved in a circle as one, Brennan jumping slightly at how loud Booth's back popped. She released him from her grasp.

He shook the pain off, like a dog shook water off after a bath. She sat back down at her desk, and stated her thoughts. "I think your back is getting worse. I'm not going to pop it for you next time." He laughed; she said this every time she popped his back. She never stuck to it though.

She brought something she had observed earlier back to his attention. "You had something behind your back?"

He wasn't sure that she had noticed until then. _Geez,_ he thought, _she always notices everything. _"Yes…" He stood right in front of her desk, and took the object out of his pocket. He put his elbows on her desk, the gift resting in his hands, his smiling face in the background.

She looked at him, with fondness in her eyes. She took the object out of his hands. "It's Smurfette." Brennan stated. "I thought you didn't like Smurfette."

Booth gave her a sweet smile, "But you do. You should get what you want."

They kept their eyes locked for a few moments, and then Booth remembered what he wanted to talk about it. "My birthday is on Saturday." Booth stated.

Brennan was confused as to why he had brought this up, "Yes. It is."

Booth flashed her another charm smile. "Will you go out to eat with me?"

She looked into his hazel eyes, not knowing how to respond. "That sounds nice Booth, but why don't we do something else?"

Booth was unsure, besides knowing Hacker was doing something with her, why she did not want to go out to eat. "Like what?"

She came up with a reasonable response, without giving anything away. "You'll see." She glanced at her computer, amazed by the time that had passed. "I am grateful for Smurfette, but I need to work, Booth." Booth nodded, looking at his watch, and then understanding the situation.

"Geez… Time passes by when you're having fun, huh, Bones? I'm going to skedaddle!" He smiled as he walked out of her office, able to predict the last thing she would say.

"I don't know what that means."

* * *

Booth sat down in his chair, today setting down his coffee more gently. He brought up the internet, and typed in the URL of a site for a local flower shop. He scrolled through the options until he found what he was looking for. Daises and daffodils. Bones's favorite flowers. He typed in the address that he wanted the company to deliver to. Her office.

He took a swallow of the coffee, closing the site and took out the paperwork as his boss's idiot boss entered his office. He sat up and sighed at the sight of Hacker, a man he had begun to dread seeing.

"Hello Booth. How is our best agent today?" Hacker sucked up, obviously wanting something.

"With all due respect sir, can you just ask what you want to ask and stop all the compliments?" Hacker nodded.

"Can you give me any advice on Temperance? I want things between us to be better this time." Booth was annoyed by this question, and answered honestly. "Sorry sir, no can do. I will not help _anyone _get my partner into the sack. She shouldn't be just another notch on the bed post, and that is what you will end up treating her as. She deserves more respect than that. Wouldn't you agree, _Sir_?"

"Yes. Yes I do. I guess I'll have to go elsewhere for advice." Hacker let the attitude from Booth slip, after all he was their best agent, and they couldn't lose him. He walked out of his employee's office, and made his way to another source, in the back of his mind knowing Booth was right.

* * *

_**Booth was supposed to force out the Sir with attitude, if you couldn't tell… I am a major Booth and Brennan shipper, so don't hate me… Like I said before, Booth will stick to his word. Booth obviously wants her, and he is dedicated to win her over. I thought that little part was something Booth would say to Hacker, which in this story annoys him greatly. It seems as if Hacker would go to Booth for advice… I am going to try to make the following chapters more fluffy if I can… Anyway, please review! Have a good weekend, fellow Bones fans! :D**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10, A Quick Detour

_**Sorry that I have not written in forever… Bunch of schoolwork and stuff... I have been thinking of what to do with this story for a couple of weeks or so, and I think I have decided on a path. This may turn out weird and bad, but whatever. I'm gonna have fun with the story, do interesting things… Feel free to review…**_

………………………………_

* * *

_

It was Saturday, and Brennan was applying the finishing touches to her house, where Booth's party would be held. She wiped a drop of sweat caused by the work she had been doing that night, from her forehead, just after she arranged the daises and daffodils that she had been sent. She looked around. She had been to a few parties in her time, and decided to mimic others somewhat decoration-wise. Her house was spotless, everything was in the right place, and she felt positive. She decided to take a shower before she continued with her night, wanting to be fresh for the night's happenings. She picked out an outfit that seemed appropriate, and slipped into the fog of the bathroom like she did every other day.

* * *

Brennan's shower was quickly ended when she heard a knock on her front door. She knew who it was; she had asked Angela to get there early, in case any other guests arrived. She greeted her friend with a quick hello and a small hug, feeling the excitement radiating from the artist, choosing to ignore it for now.

"Wow, Bren! This looks great! Booth will love it!" Angela said with a large smile on her face.

Brennan's face showcased a mix of fear and pride. "Well, if you need anything, Ange, I left a list of contacts, and you have my number." Brennan left as Angela pushed her slightly to the door, a sign to her to stop stalling, and made her way out the front door of her building.

* * *

She stepped into her car, and clicked the seatbelt into place. She checked her mirrors, and when she saw that no one was coming soon, pulled out into the road. Everything was fine, that is, until a jumble of nerves forced its way through her brain. What was she thinking? She had never thrown a party before. It could be a disaster! She did not want this to be a disaster; she just wanted to have a big day of Booth's life have excitement, value. Would he think something else? A million thoughts like these inched their way through her mind, until she eliminated the nervousness. She had no idea what would happen. She decided to just try to make the best of things. Unless this was a disaster, it would do no harm to their friendship. Brennan focused her mind on the challenge that laid ahead.

Brennan had been told by Booth many times that she was a bad actress. She would have to try to mask the secret, to keep her mouth closed and not give him any clues. She never actually told him what she was planning to do with him tonight, he may suspect nothing.

She called Booth, warning him that she was almost to his house.

"Booth?" she said, choosing her words carefully, to not give anything away, "Are we still going to do something tonight?"

Having been dressed already, Booth was quick to answer. "Hey Bones! Yeah. We should do something."

"Well, I am just a few blocks away. I am going to pull up to the curb, and you can get in. We can decide what we are going to do once you are in the car."

Booth was looking forward to whatever they would be doing, besides knowing the possibility of Hacker, and responded, after grabbing his wallet and his jacket. "Ok. I'll be down, quick as a jiffy."

Booth was in the process of closing his phone when he heard a faint response. "I don't know what that means."

* * *

They were making their way to their destination, in the darkness of the night. Brennan was driving, for once, to a new Italian restaurant that they had decided on. Booth was somewhat slouching in his seat and rubbing his cell phone screen, as if there were something that he was trying to wipe off. In the center of the glow from the phone, she saw a young boy with blonde hair and a smile similar to his fathers, along with identical bone structures. Parker. She knew that he would be thinking about his son, that's why she emailed Rebecca. With a small smile forming on her lips at the surprise, she continued to drive.

Booth, uncomfortable with the silence, initiated conversation. "So Bones… how was your week."

She acknowledged the small talk and voiced her answer. "Good… Yours?"

"Good." Booth thought she might go into more detail, but obviously she was not intending to. "I was thinking, Bones. I enjoyed fixing the car this week. It's not done yet… Maybe we could finish it sometime?"Booth shrugged, looking slightly nervous, but hopeful.

Brennan did not respond as she pulled quickly to a stop, surprising Booth by the sudden movement. "Whoa! Bones, what are you trying to do, kill me?"

Brennan smiled mischievously at her driving. She had pulled into the parking spot like so intentionally. She said, "No," accompanied by a giggle, then exited the car, putting on her coat after getting goose bumps from the cool wind touching her skin. She walked quickly, and he was just behind her the whole time. He looked at the familiar surroundings, and questioned their placement.

"This is your building. Why are we at your building. Did you forget something?"

Booth sat her up with the perfect opportunity to lie, and took advantage of the moment. "Yes. I forgot my purse on my counter. I didn't think you would want to wait in the car." She turned back to him for a moment. "You're okay with this, right?"

"Yeah, Bones. I'm down with it. Whatever you need." Brennan shook her head at the slight teenage slang, and continued to her place, at the same brisk pace.

"Geez, Bones! Are you trying to train for a marathon or something? Slow down."

Brennan faked a defensive tone, "I wanted this to be fast, to not interfere with our plans." He shrugged as they reached her door, not caring much about the quick stop.

She slipped her key into the shiny lock on her door, and then twisted it to open the door. Her whole house was pitch black, as it always was whenever she left the house, to conserve energy. Then he heard a tiny voice from the darkness, then footsteps coming towards them.

"Daaaddddyyyy!" His boy jumped into his arms, as he heard a chorus of "Surprise!" as the lights came on, his jaw dropping just as hers had a few nights before.

He looked at Bones with a questioning look at first, then tightened his arms around his boy. He knew what she did. He flashed his biggest charm smile to her, and watched a small grin and blush take over her features.

He looked around at the familiar faces in the large living room, most of which belonged to people whom he liked. He saw Angela jumping up and down, like her usual excited self, Hodgins trying to control his ex-girlfriend, Cam sipping from a glass, sending a small,friendly wave his way, and the interns, making conversation between each other.

Then he saw a face that he had came to despise lately, a face whose eyes wondered to Bones's beautiful purple dress. He really hated this man.

Hacker.

* * *

_**I had absolutely no idea how to actually write this out. The dialogue seems off… I dunno. I hate Hacker, just in case you don't know. Some things will happen at the party. Please don't hate me for including Hacker. He seemed like the right thing to add to the story... for now… I chose to get to the party because the days, one by one, were starting to annoy me, and becoming less eventful and fun to write. Please don't hate me! Feel free to review! Reviews are energy source that fuel my writing! Thanks for reading! Have a good week! **_


	11. Chapter 11, A Meaningful Conversation

_**Ok… I know what you may be thinking… Why it took me so long… if you care… I had two projects that took large amounts of time… and I procrastinated… as usual… Sorry that it took so long… I am going to try to post at least once a week from now on… The summer is coming up soon, so I should be able to post more… You probably don't care, but something interesting related to the show happened on my Sims 3 game the other day… So I made Booth and Brennan along with their families, so of course I made Brennan at first with Max and Russ. Eventually Brennan got married, and I was curious, so I looked at her family tree. The whole time she lived with Max, she was a teenager, so she could not have children. But, when I went back to the family tree, it showed Max, Russ, Brennan, and an infant. It could only have came from Max, and I never made him have another child… He had a child on his own… Interesting and weird gaming experience… Anyways, sorry about the wait! Thanks to those who read and review! You're awesome! Sorry if you don't like the chapter… I am going to try to make it a good chapter though… Hope you enjoy (or can endure, at least)!**_

* * *

After seeing an ugly, despicable face, to Booth at least, Booth had to focus his attention on anything but Hacker and try to enjoy his party. Easier said than done. Booth walked over with Parker in his arms to where most of the squints were sitting and sat down. Booth almost started to talk when he felt a tug on his shirt sleeve. He looked down to his son, who was the source of the tug. Parker was smiling, his smile much like Booth's, as he said, "Happy birthday, Daddy! I love you." completing the gesture by hugging Booth. Booth smiled and ruffled his son's hair, "Thanks, buddy. Love you too. Are you having fun so far?" Parker nodded and stayed with Booth for a couple more minutes until running to Angela.

Booth looked around again, and found just what he did not want. Brennan, after leaving Booth's company a few minutes after arriving, obviously went to "enjoy" Hacker's company, if that action was possible. They were in the kitchen, near her fridge and all of the food she had prepared for the party. Brennan was laughing, probably from something stupid Hacker had said when she was drawn into Hacker with his arm. He kissed her, and she obviously kissed back, at least as far as Booth could tell. Booth turned away, after turning a new shade of red , from anger, when he heard a familiar voice calling his name, and a hand flapping in his face, trying to get his attention.

"Booth? Is anyone there?" Cam said, stopping when she finally received Booth's attention.

"What? Oh… yeah." Booth said, obviously distracted, and Cam knew that the source had to have been Brennan, it always was.

"Are you okay? If you weren't, I wouldn't blame you. I would be if I were in your situation." Cam said, gesturing to Brennan.

"Yeah. A little bit grossed out, but okay." Booth took a moment to think before continuing, "Do you remember that conversation that we had a few months ago, Camille, around the time I got reinstated? The one about me and Brennan?" Cam nodded after a moment's thought, and Booth continued. "You know how you said to be sure before I do anything? I… I am sure, now. But now she's with Hacker again, and things seem to be going well. I need to tell her, soon, but I don't want to make her unhappy by telling her while she seems to be in a working relationship. I just want her to be happy." Booth looked up, clearly very deep in thought, with slightly trouble eyes, to Cam for reassurance or thoughts on the matter.

Cam's face sported a small smile when she heard this, and stayed on her face as she talked to her friend of many years. "Follow your gut, your instinct. It very rarely fails, especially when dealing with matters of the heart. You will know the right time. If you tell her and she becomes unhappy, no matter when, then she is not as rational as she prides herself on being. It will probably take her time to process, or understand it… Just wait when that happens. Follow your heart, Seeley."

Booth, still in deep thought, nodded while a wave of newfound confidence rushed through him. "Thank you, Camille." Cam nodded, and, after one more moment of sitting, made her way to the refreshments.

* * *

Hacker had gone to the bathroom, and now Brennan was alone. She sighed and looked around her, for at least tonight, lively house. People seemed to be enjoying themselves. That was good. Brennan's attention then became centered on the main guest. Booth looked like he was having a good time. She would have time to herself for a few minutes, so she decided to walk over and talk to Booth.

Brennan sat down on her couch, next to Booth. He looked up at her, and she looked back to him. She could tell by looking at his eyes that he was deep in thought, but, also, he did not mind her interrupting his thinking. "Are you having a good time, Booth?" Brennan asked, almost nervously, awaiting his answer.

She didn't have to wait long. "Yes, I am." He smiled. "Parker seems to be having a good time too." They both looked at his son, who was dancing with Angela rather smoothly, and laughed slightly.

"He dances very well for a boy of his age," Brennan observed.

Brennan's observation brought a smile to Booth's face. "He got his moves from me. Geez… He's better than I was at that age."

Brennan rolled her eyes at Booth's cockiness, though not doubting that he was a good dancer. She had danced with him a few times before, and he danced very well. She enjoyed dancing with him more than anyone else. She enjoyed doing just about anything with him.

* * *

Booth and Brennan talked for a little while longer, until Hacker finished going to the bathroom and getting refreshments. She left Booth to join Hacker, and Booth continued to think about his situation. A few minutes later, Rebecca walked over, with Parker's hand in hers. Booth could see sleepiness of his son's face. Rebecca said that she was going to take Parker home, told Booth happy birthday, and then waited for Booth and Parker to say their goodbyes.

* * *

After the people left at the party had a toast for Booth, like the squints did a year before, Angela decided to inform the small crowd of something.

"Time for party games!" Angela exclaimed, while the others rolled their eyes at the activity. They could see that she was determined, though, and knew not to interrupt her plans. Angela held up two blindfolds, and a mischievous smile took over her features.

* * *

_**Sorry if you did not like it… If you keep reading this, waiting for the fluffiness that will lie ahead, then you won't have to wait too much longer…**_ _**Something may happen to Hacker soon, by someone, also… It should start getting better after the next chapter. Thank you for reading this, and my rambling at the beginning. I saw the Booth and Brennan video on the Fox website, and I was stunned by its awesomeness and intensity .Both of them looked totally stunning… I wish I had her eyes… Looking forward to the 100**__**th**__** episode. Is anyone else looking forward to it? It looks totally awesome… I would expect the next chapter to be up by Sunday afternoonish… Thanks again for reading… Please review... Have a good weekend! **___


	12. Chapter 12, Blindfolds Are Magical

Chapter 12, Blindfolds Are Magical

_**Thank you to those who reviewed, and to those who read. Once again, you are awesome! This chapter should be better than some of the other ones… I dunno… It may not be. I will try, though. I don't know if Brennan's thoughts would be realistic…oh well… I am happy with the chapter… Sorry if you hate it… And, if you can, enjoy!**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_**..**_

Angela was still smiling at the group of friends in Brennan's apartment, most of the people being slightly affected by the alcohol that she had chosen for the party. "We are going to play Seven Minutes in Heaven." She heard many 'ughs' in the crowd, but decided that she would not let them ruin her plans or night and continue. "I already put your names on separate pieces of paper, and divided them by gender into two bowls. I am going to draw out two names randomly. I will blindfold the two people with the help of Jack, but not announce their names. We will put those two people in a closet to do _whatever_ they want."

Angela then drew two pieces of paper with two names on them. She made sure they were totally "random," and then handed Hodgins a blindfold. He walked around the group and put the blindfold on the male guest, and led him to the closet that they would be using, laughing silently in his head. Angela did the same with the female attendee. They then closed the door and set the timer.

"He's gonna kill us!" Hodgins snickered, while whispering the sentence.

"Yeah, but they'll know that this was worth it eventually," Cam said, smiling at Angela's plan, knowing exactly where it was going.

* * *

Booth grunted as he ran into a shelf. He took the blindfold off, and looked around. _Of course, _he thought, _of course I would get picked. This is just peachy. _The closet was very dark, but he could easily see the other person in the closet, a person who he had seen so much it would be hard to forget what she looked like. Brennan took her blindfold off, a few seconds after Booth had. Both, after seeing who the other person was, had one word going through their heads. _Angela. _

"Angela must have planned this," Booth said, shaking his head at their friends never-ending plans to get the partners together. Brennan nodded her head, while leaning against a shelf. Both of the partners were quiet for a minute.

Booth looked at Brennan in the dark, thinking. No one else was in this room, and it was quiet, besides slight echoes of the music that was playing in the living room. Booth knew he had to tell her soon, and he felt that this might be the right time. Neither had access to others, and neither could run... yet.

"Bones?" Booth questioned into the darkness, in her general direction.

"Yeah, Booth?"

"I… I need to tell you something. When I say this, I want you to think about it. Not necessarily with the rational side of your brain, but not totally without it. Please don't run…" Brennan looked at Booth as he said the last part of his speech. He was still deep in thought. She looked to his eyes. They looked as if they were pleading for her to oblige to his requests.

Brennan, nervous by the the intensity that had been spread across Booth's features, needed to break the silence. "Yeah, Booth? What? What do you need to tell me?"

Booth gulped, and continued, "I… I love you, Bones. I needed to tell you. To let you know, and to get it to stop eating me away every day I don't tell you. Please… Please don't run the second they unlock this closet." Booth looked straight into Brennan's eyes, which were clouded by her brain processing what he had just said, to let her know that he meant what he had said.

Brennan looked very alarmed at hearing this. She thought about it deeply for a few minutes. She played through every interaction of theirs that she could remember in her mind. She should have seen the signs. But, she didn't want to. Every person that had told her they loved her left her. She knew she could not lose Booth. He was the stable relationship in her life. She could always count on him, and he would always, and had told her this, catch her, never let her fall. Did she want to lose this? She looked up at Booth, who, still with pleading eyes, was awaiting her response. How could she say no? How could she not do this for herself, or a man who very rarely asked her to do anything? How could she leave him unhappy or deny a man who she… who she… loved?

She took a few steps towards Booth, who looked appalled that she had even acknowledged him yet, and took his face in her hands, pressing her lips to his. He wrapped his arms along her waist, and then reacted to her kiss. He pulled her closer and sucked on her angelic lips, letting his heart guide the kiss. She ran her hands through his hair as an attempt to pull him closer… She needed him closer.

The kiss continued as they heard Angela from outside, saying "Two minutes!". They couldn't stop. They needed to make up for all the time they had missed out on. He decided to further the kiss even more, letting other parts of his mouth have some fun. She was not repulsed by this, and reacted just as strongly. Her hands tugged slightly at his hair, and his arms tightened their grip around her as he moved his attention to her neck. A moan boomed off the walls of her throat, letting him know that she was… well, turned on… obviously.

They only stirred slightly as Angela hollered "Thirty seconds!" continuing with the action without any trouble.

* * *

Angela and the others looked at the closet. Hacker, who was trying not to let the party game bother him, looked at his watch, hoping the time was over. Angela's timer finally went off, and she turned the light switch for the closet on and opened the door.

Everyone looked into the closet with their jaws dropped, and Angela squealed. Booth and Brennan, after coming back to their senses, stopped what they were doing, after squeezing in one last kiss, and looked at their friends. Booth turned red, coughed nervously, and then gulped. Brennan looked at Hacker, who was very red, with a guilty look on her face. Booth then looked at Hacker, who was pulling up his sleeves, and thought, _oh boy._

Hacker, like an immature teenager, said, "Booth! Why did you make a move on my girl?" Booth immediately looked at Bones, who had fire in her eyes. _You shouldn't have said that, _Booth thought, watching Brennan, who did not like to be titled as "possessed by somebody." Brennan punched him very hard, and Hacker stumbled backwards, ending up on her counter. She walked up to him and whispered, "I am not anyone's girl. Leave!" Hacker, trying to control his bloody nose, exited Brennan's house. There was silence, that is, until Hodgins commented on what had just happened.

"Whoa, Dr. B! That may have been a slight overreaction, but that was awesome!"

* * *

_**I wasn't sure if the whole punching thing was very in tune with the character, but I figured that Brennan would get irked by Hacker putting that title on her… But we all know what she's capable of, so… yeah… This wasn't exactly what I was originally planning to do, but this is how it played out in my mind last night… Booth could have possibly gotten fired if he had done it… so… whatever… I just really wanted someone to punch Hacker and get him to leave… I hate him… Anyway, I hope you didn't totally hate this chapter… I'm not very good at targeting the characters… Thank you for reading… Please review! Have a good week!**_


	13. Chapter 13, Tidy After Party

Chapter 13, Tidy After Party

_**I know I haven't written anything in forever… I apologize… I finished my school year, all of my summer family trips, and I'm almost done watching the first two seasons over again. So, no promises, but I'll try to update soon. I'm a tad bit rusty… May not be well written… If you read this, thank you very much. Please review!**_

…

The party, after the round of Seven Minutes in Heaven, was fun, but had to end soon, just like any other one. The guests gave their gifts to Booth. Hodgins had bought him an expensive bottle of scotch. Angela had drawn him a black and white picture of Parker holding a football, smiling. Cam had gifted him a few old records that he had talked about wanting for years. Sweets and Daisy brought a card with an iTunes card hiding inside of it. Booth was appreciative for all of the gifts, and thanked everyone.

After a few more conversations, songs, and drinks, the party came to its close. The guests cleared out, and only Booth and Brennan were left. She walked around her living room with a trash bag, picking up bottles, plates, napkins, and cups. Booth walked up to her, and offered to take the bag. "Let me do it, Bones. You already threw me this great party; you don't have to clean it up too. You should sit, or have a drink. Relax."

Brennan, letting her neat freak side of her take control, sat for a minute before heading to the kitchen and cleaning up there. While she was doing the dishes, she took a moment to think about what had happened in the closet. Why had she kissed him? She knew what she had been thinking, but not why she ignored the warnings in her mind. _Shit_. With her doing this, she was risking their partnership. She knew that she had feelings for him, but she convinced herself that she was not in love, that she just kissed him because she was intoxicated and needed to relieve some of her biological urges. She reasoned that she was not dependable upon to make the decision as she normally would, and that her rationality may have disappeared in the moment of weakness. She nodded to herself, and scrubbed bean dip from a large bowl. After she finished scrubbing the bowl and rinsed the suds off, leaving it spotless and shiny, she placed it in the drying rack, washed the rest of the dishes, and turned to Booth, who was gathering his gifts that he had received from the party-goers. Brennan sighed, and walked quickly to her room.

Booth watched this, shrugged, and went back to what he was doing. About thirty seconds later, Brennan came back out of her room with two boxes. She sat them down, by the rest of the gifts on the table, and looked at Booth, apologetically. "I don't know how, but I seemed to have forgotten to give you your gifts, Booth. You can open them now, or later, when you get to your house… It doesn't matter."

Seeing that his partner looked tired, Booth decided that he would save the presents for later. Right now, he needed to leave so she could go to sleep. He took a few more steps towards her, and said, "It's getting late. I think I should go now. Thank you for everything, Bones. This was the best birthday I've had in a long time." Booth picked up the bag he had decided to put his gifts in, and, in seconds, they were both walking to the door. Once there, Booth turned around in the doorway. He hugged Brennan, and whispered to her. "Thanks again." He broke from the embrace, and waved as he walked away backwards, with the bag in his other hand, and a goofy grin on his face. "See you tomorrow!"

…

Brennan walked back into her place, after watching Booth disappear down the hallway. She turned the dead bolt, and made her way to her fridge, where she filled a cup with water. She turned the lights off in every room besides her bedroom, which she entered once everywhere else was dark. She sat her cup down on her nightstand, flicked on her lamp, and made her way to her dresser, too tired to take a shower until morning. She changed into her pajamas quickly, and turned the main light off. Using the light from the lamp, she crawled into bed, where she drank the glass of water. She sat the cup back on the night stand, and turned off her lamp. She closed her eyes, falling asleep just minutes after lying down.

…

_**So that was a really short chapter… Sort of a filler chapter… Next one will be more exciting… So… What happens during the night and the morning? Does one of them have a dream about what happened at the party? What happens in that person's dream? Only reading the next chapter will let you know… I'll try to update tomorrow, unless I receive the Off and Running (1991) VHS that I ordered in the mail tomorrow, then I may watch that and not update, or I will… Not sure… No promises... There should be an update by the beginning of next week. Thank you for reading! Feel free to review (not that there's much to review about.)! d-_-B**_


	14. Chapter 14, Two Coffees Accompany A Talk

_**Ok... As a few readers have noticed, I have not updated this fic in over a year... This chapter is probably not going to make people happy. I have mulled over where to lead the story, and decided that the content in this chapter may be able to bring the fic a little more into character, though, I have not been watching reruns of the show too frequently lately, so that may not have been achieved... I am still fluffy, and, though it may not show here, it should eventually... I apologize for the hold up and any spelling/grammatical errors that may appear... If anyone seems too robotic or different, I apologize... I do not have anything to do with Bones... **_

* * *

Booth had ended up getting home at about one in the morning. He left the bag of gifts by the front door, turned his deadbolt into place, and crawled into bed. His vision had started to blurr, what with the few drinks and exhaustion that had both taken their toll on his body. He quickly turned off his lamp, and fell asleep.

He dreamed that night, not of good times, not of bad times, but about what consequences could toddle along from telling Bones how he felt about her. He first dreamed a little dream about the family with the house, the picket fence, the children, and the dog. He humoured himself at first, and then let the fantasy go, letting it slip back into his subconcious. Brennan was of course his wife in the dream; this, ironically, is what had always spoiled the dream for him. Though Brennan had admitted before to wanting kids, and had softened the slightest bit when conversation shifted to marriage, throughout their many talks at the diner, Booth had learned to accept the fact that Brennan would not give in to the exceedingly conventional and conservative lifestyle. She was different than most women. That last thought brought the negative consequence of his admissions to light. There was a pretty good chance that she would run away that night or in the morning. He knew, when in his dream he saw this, that the pain of losing her permanently would hurt more than never being able to take their relationship to the next level.

When Booth's alarm beeped in the morning, he woke up immediately, happy to escape from these worlds. He jumped in the shower, were he made one very important decision for the day. From that moment on, he was determined to talk to Bones about what had happened the night before.

* * *

Brennan arrived at the Jeffersonian early that morning, hoping to avoid those who had attended the party the night before. She was not comfortable with what had happened, and did not want to be around those who would question or applaud it.

She had just turned the corner that led to her office when she saw that Booth was waiting outside of it, two coffees in hand. She avoided eye contact as she walked towards both her office and Booth. She awkwardly unlocked the door to her office, and proceeded to set her belongings by her desk.

She sat down on her desk chair, Booth handed her a coffee, and he then took a seat in a chair accross from her.

"Thank you, Booth."

"Anytime, Bones." He then decided to start the unavoidable conversation,"I think we need to talk, Bones. About last night."

Brennan remained temporarily silent, and then started the speech she had planned out in her head that morning in the shower, "If you're referring to the ridiculous game last night in the closet, it was Angela's idea." Booth quietly laughed; everybody already knew this. Brennan continued, "We were drinking, which led to things that weren't necessarily meant to be said. We are both sexually heathly adults, and, since we consumed more alcohol last night that we usually do, I am nearly certain that we let hormones cloud our judgement. We should just try to forget the incident, to the best of our abilities."

Booth had expected an answer along these lines, but still ever so slightly twinged when it came out of Brennan's mouth. "Ok... I did mean what I said last night, Bones. I do love you. All of us love you... People often love their good friends... It doesnt' have to mean anything else... So, let's just resume being the best crime solving duo in the country, huh?" He finished off his sentence with a slight nudge of her arm and a charm smile.

Brennan formed a half-smile. "Thanks, Booth."

"No problem, Bones." He finished the remainder of his coffee, tossed it in the wastebasket, and jumped up from his seat. Since he heard the other squints making their way into the lab, he broke his secondary news to Brennan, which would surely make her smile. He made his way to the door, and then announced,"We have a case, Bones. Get your squints together, and let's get on the road!"

* * *

_**It was hard to put my thoughts for this chapter into words, and it probably suffered from the transfer from my brain to our word processing program. The chapter was somehow inspired by "Traveling Soldier." So, in a sense, but not really, it was supposed to parallel that. Booth's always going to love her, but it's not always going to be a storybook... I'll stop rambling... If there's any high or low that came to your attention during the chapter that you may like or have a problem with, or if it just isn't in character, feel free to review. They're appreciated... Hope you can endure the rest of the fic as it gets slowly uploaded. d-_-b**_

_**P.S. If anyone cares to know the gifts, they should be mentioned in the next chapter...**_


	15. Chapter 15, What's Going On?

_**Ok... I think this is going to be the conclusion of this fic, but more likely than not, there'll be a sequel. I wanted to end it with more light than darkness, and I hope that that will come across. I tried my best to write in character, and I hope that I redeemed myself. I do not own anything Bones...**_

* * *

The squints were back at the lab with the body, but instead of focusing their concetration on the case, they couldn't help but watch the interactions between Brennan and Booth. They had all seen what had happened in closet. But now, instead of seeming lovey-dovey, the partners seemed a tad bit more distanced than usual.

As Brennan looked over the body, Angela watched the partners, more carefully than the others, from the other side of the platform while chewing on the cap of her pen. Everything had gone according to her plan last night. The closet idea worked, but now they seemed loads more awkward than before. Angela decided that she would corner Brennan when she was alone to get the answers, and then walked off the platform, back to her office, in concetration.

* * *

While examining the skull of the body, Brennan looked up; she had a strong feeling that she was not alone. Indeed, she was correct. Angela was standing across the lab table from her, tapping her foot. "Yes?"

"What happened last night, Bren?" Angela said across the table.

"We threw a party for Booth. Don't you remember that, Ange?" Brennan said, avoiding her real question.

Angela's brows slightly furrowed. "Yes, honey. I remember. I meant what happened with you and Booth?"

Brennan kept working, intentionally not making eye contact with Angela when she mumbled out the response. "Because of your ridiculous party game, Booth said that he loved me."

Anglea let out a larger shreik than she had at the party, right on schedule. Somewhere in the distance, the friends heard a beaker crash to the floor; Angela's shreiks tended to take people off guard. After celebrating for a couple of seconds, Angela's mind went back to the partners awkwardness that morning. "Well arent' you going to tell me what happened?"

Brennan continued to look at the skull as she answered Angela's next question, not wanting to see her face when she had realized what Brennan had done. "This morning I told him that we were drunk, we were hormonal, and the complete situation was an incident."

Angela let out the breath that she was holding. _Brennan, Brennan, Brennan. When are you going to learn? _"Booth's a romantic guy... You really didn't feel anything?"

Brennan rationalized her answer, "I temporarily did, Ange... But this whole situation, it was full of clouded judgement. Since it was an isolated incident, with many outside factors and pressures, it's difficult for me to accept that any of these things would have happened without those outside factors."

Angela felt a small surge of both victory and defeat; Brennan had admitted that she temporarily felt something for Booth other than friendship, which was more progress than was made in the last several years, but everybody but Brennan could believe that the whole thing was real, not clouded by intoxication or hormones. In the end, Angela just frowned.

Brennan, though not usually caring about other peoples emotions brought on by the things that she'd say, decided to tell Angela a piece of information that would most likely be squeezed out of her sooner or later. "_I _kissed _him_, Ange." Brennan completed, smiling one of her half smiles, slightly embarassed, though she usually wasn't when it came to this type of thing.

"Bren! Was it absolutely amazing?" Anglea prodded.

"It was... satisfying."

* * *

Booth unlocked his door, and walked into his living room. While he usually did not choose to come home for lunch, he let his curiosity about the presents from Bones get to him. He took both the large and small boxes, and put them on his coffee table. He opened the smaller box first; it was a collection of 'wacky' ties and socks. He smiled, and then opened the larger box, surprised at first. It was a new record player. He was planning to fix his old, broken one, but now, he didn't have to worry about that. After placing the player where the old one used to sit, Booth admired it for a moment, and then continued to clean up the mess that he had made with the gifts. He tore apart the smaller box, and threw away the pieces. He was pouring the packing peanuts out of the other box, getting ready to tear it, when he heard a small thud on the ground below him.

He sat the box on the counter, and bent down to pick up the object. It just so happened to be a copy of the Led Zepplin IV album, signed by all of the members of the band. There was a sticky note attatched to it, "Since I never asked you about the tickets, this seems to be the next best thing." Booth smiled at the note, remebering the discussion from many nights before. He proped the record up on a shelf, continued to clean up the mess, and then sat down to a nice lunch, knowing that it would be difficult to never try and be anything more than this amazing woman's good friend.

* * *

At that moment, both partners started to think about the closet 'incident.' And, being completely honest with themselves, neither of them totally regretted it. In fact, though this was hard for either to see, there was a possibility that somewhere down the line, there was a real chance that things were going to work out for them. The universe would gurantee it. The universe, and Angela.

* * *

_**As I mentioned before, though this fic did well for me for a while, I believe that I'm going to declare this one complete, and start a sequel... I feel that this fic was centered around the party, and the next one won't be...Thank you to those who read it, I hope that you're ok with this being the ending of this portion. Thank you to the reviewers and those who added it as a favorite or set the alerts. Have a good weekend! d-_-b**_


End file.
